Invasion
by Useless-Bankai
Summary: The earth is invaded by an alternate Justice League, with most of earths heroes fallen, its up to the survivors to try and take back their planet, or die trying.
1. Prologue

**I own nothing to do with DC. I hope you enjoy this story, if you do I would apreciate it if you follow, favorite, or review. Thanks to everyone who reads, suggestions are welcome.**

_"Hello, and welcome to the SSCN, the only news network trusted by the Secret Society." The calm tone was the Voice of Jack Ryder, not this universe version though. Like hundreds of other reverse heroes, he came into this universe unexpected, and unchallenged. "As you know its been 1 year since I came here, and just look with what we done with the place. Already the world is better then ever, no more pesky governments getting away, I mean who needs a bill of rights when you have nice folks like Ultraman watching out for you"_

_The talk show host gestured behind him, as images flashed on the screen. The first showing men in bondage working bitterly"Now here we have a picture of Metropolis, as you can see the citizens are really getting behind the forced labor program, as Ultraman put it, they dont have a choice." Jack Ryder laughed happily, a mocking tone which penetrated the ears of every citizen on the planet. The image switched to a criminal beeting a cop in Gotham. "Here we see good old fashion brutality, gotta tell you it reminds me of home." The man said wiping away invisible tears._

_"However, we have a problem" His voice got serious, a new image flashed on the screen, this one showing a simple Bat symbol. " You see, throughout Gotham, some so called heroes are fighting the Secret Society's new regime. Now that just isn't right." The picture was replaced with an obscenely large number " Now the big bosses are offering a reward for any Bats captured, and the price is doubled for the Big bad Bat himself."_

_"Its a shame, he just doesn't realize, his time is up"_

_..._

"Alfred, I could very well not make it back from this, If I die, tell Dick to take up the mantle of the Bat." Bruce Wayne walked through one of his satellite caves, a calm look on his face, but his eyes danced with anger, rage, betrayal, and even, fear? "Tell the others Jason , Tim, Barbara, Cassandra, Steph, and Damien, that I leave Gotham to them, and that I'm proud of each of them." The Manor above them was burned to the ground, destroyed in an initial attack against the worlds rulers, unfortunately they were after Bruce Wayne, and Batman. "I'm not coming back even if I succeed, I have to find the others."

"Sir, where are you going?" The English man asked, his voice slightly shaken, but he remained strong.

"To metropolis." He sat at the bat computer, pressing a few keys quickly." I'm seeing the one man left who can help me, the one man who may be able to save the world." He said pulling his cowl off, and staring at the map in front of him. "1 hour ago I intercepted a transmission from Lex Luthor, I thought he died in the attack, but leave him to survive.

"Do you have a plan sir?" His master was many things, but Alfred doubted he had the ability to predict Luthors survival.

"No, were going to have to wing it." He grunted out, putting his cowl back on, the Batman calmly walked to his armory.

"Sir what about Gotham, what about the peop-"

"This is bigger then Gotham, bigger then me, the worlds at stake. I refuse to just sit back, and watch as the world comes to an end." He stated calmly, he walked to the Batplane, his last Batplane, and hoped he would live to see his family again.

"At least take Master Richard With you, he could help." The Butler argued.

"He could, but hes safer here." Bruce retorted calmly.

"So are you." The butler stated numbly.

"Good Point." Pressing a button he closed the roof of the Batplane, and began his flight to Metropolis.


	2. Message

**Hi, do not own DC or any related properties. The first part of this chapter is just an update of the events in Gotham, the rest is a continuation of the actual story. **

"Fathers gone?" Shock and anger was clear in the voice, as Damien Wayne stared at the elderly butler in anger, his fists clenched, and the trademark scowl he often wore was on his face. Besides him, Dick Grayson, the first robin, looked equally as shocked, but not as angered as his successor.

"Where is he?" Dick spoke, concern was more evident in his voice then his companion. "Is he going to do something stupid, and potentially suicidal?" It was a fair question, but not one Alfred took to kindly to if his glare was any indication. " I need to know, we made a deal that we wouldn't do anything potentially suicidal without the other one there to berate and save us."

The butler rolled his eyes at the young hero, speaking quickly Alfred Began, " Master Bruce will be fine, but that's not why I called you here." He gestured for them to follow him, deeper into the cave.

"While he is away, Gotham is going to need a Batman, and Master Bruce insisted upon the fact that you would be a suitable replacement in his absence." Pressing a few quick keys on the console in front of him, he revealed a Batsuit on the far side pf the wall. " It was constructed before these events, designed specifically for you Master Richard, where it with pride."

"Alfred, where is he." If his eyes were any indication, Nightwing was worried. "If he is giving up the mantle, then hes in over his hea-"

"Enough nonsense Richard, he will just be away from Gotham for the time being, and hes right, at this time, Gotham needs a Batman, it needs you." Silence hung over the air as the two Robins, and the aging butler stared at the suit before them.

"Do the others know yet?" Richard said, evidently, still not fully at ease.

"No, I will inform them in time." He said calmly.

"So where is he Alfred?" This time Damien spoke, his voice quiet.

"I cant tell you that, you would just go after him."

...

The Batman flew silently towards metropolis, the most advanced stealth technology in the world was at work to keep him from the view of Ultraman as he approached, and even he doubted it would be enough. In the cockpit, the Dark Knight sat listening continuously to the message he intercepted from Luthor. He sighed while thinking over the message, clearing his head, he replayed the tape.

_"The Planet above me is in Chaos, and Metropolis is no Better. I could save it, but first I need to be saved myself, as humiliating as it might be, I need assistance. Come to my rescue and I assure you it will be worth your while. I don't know who is still out there, but if your hearing this, I'm still alive, and If you actually managed to hack into this, there's a chance that you could help." There was a moment of silence in the recording." This is Lex Luthor, Superman has fallen, Wonder Woman has disappeared, and the Bat is dead. The Justice League is no more, but I'm still here. You can find me in the Earths Burrows, good luck." _

It was odd for Luthor to ask for help, he must truly be desperate, and while Luthor was an enemy, Batman had to concede the man was right. He was a 20th level intellect, perhaps the only man on earth who could find a way to stop this. However, Batman was slightly unnerved by how callous he sounded even while asking for help, not to mention he had to be aware that the Secret Society would likely hack his transmission, so this was what, a trap?

Then there was that bit about being in the burrows of the earth, a simple riddle, one Batman already figured out, but it was so unlike him to trick someone like that, and if he was really asking for help why bother leaving the Riddle in the first place? If Luthor was just trying to lure someone, then who could it be? Ultraman was too dimwitted to hack into Luthors communications, Owlman wasn't likely to leave Gotham, the other members of the Secret Society weren't even in the vicinity to hack the broadcast, as it was only transmitted a short distance, it was unlikely that it was even supposed to reach Gotham.

Or perhaps it was only supposed to look that way, after all if it was only supposed to reach metropolis then it would have only reached Metropolis, this was Lex Luthor, and the Riddle. It was an invitation, to Edward Nigma, the riddler. One of the few people who might be able to assist Lex, it made sense, but he still found it doubtful.

Sighing to himself, Batman looked out the cockpit of his plane, seeing the ruined Metropolis was as breathtaking as it was heartbreaking. Where dozens of skyscrapers would once rise over the city, towering masses of steel glistening in the sun for the world to see, now only the ruined wreckage from Ultraman and Supermans battle remained. Smoke rose in thick plumes over certain section of the city, marking forced labor camps, or fires that were never put out. One Tower was left mostly unperturbed in the chaos.

LexCorp Tower still stood in all of its awe inspiring glory, a single reminder of what the world once was and what it could still be. It acted as the headquarters for the Secret Soceity, and by extension Ultraman. Similar to how his own building, Wayne Tower, was now ruled by Owlman and his talons. Although unlike Metropolis, Gotham was still intact, and Owlman was the undisputed Don, Mayor, and King of the City to everyone. Except Batman of course, the city was still his in his own eyes, and it would be until he died.

Stopping a short distance from metropolis, to far to be spotted by conventional means, but still able to reach the city in a relatively short amount of time. He jumped out of the plane, assuring was no where around he quickly took off his Batsuit.

It would be impossible to sneak into the City as Batman, but as a simple refugee it would be almost too easy. He put on his clothes quickly, making sure to keep his utility belt with him, just hidden from plain sight. He stared at his reflection at the side of the Batplane, carefully applying make up to disguise his face, giving himself a long scar across his face, and putting contacts to change the color of his eyes.

With any luck, no one would recognize him as Bruce Wayne, and by extension, no one would be stupid enough to try and rob him. Giving one last solemn glance at his plane, he walked towards the city, hoping he could find a way to end this war, and this trip would result in more then just his death.

...

Batmans first steps into the city, or more accurately the ruins of the city since he has yet to see a single inhabitant who wasn't looting a store, were met with almost tranquility. He walked along in silence, and he was ignored by everyone, except a vagrant or two who asked if he had any food to spare. It was a long and surprisingly boring walk, as the majority of the city's guards were currently dealing with a riot on the far side of town.

Within an hour, Batman arrived in front of his target, Lex said he was in the Burrows of the world, and there was only one spot in metropolis he could be, assuming he wasn't lying. Under the Daily Planet, the workplace of his best friend. He frowned for a second, superman was supposedly dead, before they were all separated the Justice League even had a memorial service for him, Batman didn't attend, he wished he had.

Who else was gone, that was the question that kept replaying in his head. He hadn't heard from Shayera or John Stewart in months, Barry Allen was missing, Diana went back to Themyscira for something, and never returned. Aquaman was considered KIA, and J'onn was last seen in China. How was it that he survived, when so many others were gone. It bothered him to end, it was a thought that always invaded his mind, and the only people who could snap him out of it were one of his proteges or Alfred.

It plagued him to know he survived, when realistically he should have been the first to fall. He was the man playing among gods, they weren't supposed to end like this, but it did. He sighed and shook his head, making a promise to himself to find the others if he survived.

With one last look around, he entered the daily planet.


End file.
